Conquistando a mi omega
by Krish2014
Summary: Omegaverso. En el mundo escaseaban los omegas y estos son muy preciados. Pero Ozai necesitaba un alfa, no un omega. El príncipe Zuko nació como un omega, pero fue criado como un alfa. Por eso no es débil, no es sumiso y todos lo confunden con un alfa. Pero Jet querrá demostrarle quien es el alfa en realidad. Jetko (Jet x Zuko)
1. Chapter 1

**Conquistando a un Omega**

**.**

**Hola :D Este es mi primer Omegaverso, así que si hay algún error pueden marcármelo o decírmelo, no hay problema.**

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**_

**Resumen**: Omegaverso. En el mundo escaseaban los omegas y estos son muy preciados**. **Pero Ozai necesitaba un alfa, no un omega. El príncipe Zuko nació como un omega, pero fue criado como un alfa. Por eso no es débil, no es sumiso y todos lo confunden con un alfa. Pero Jet querrá demostrarle quien es el alfa en realidad. Jetko (Jet x Zuko)

**Advertencia**: Este es un Alfa!Jet / Omega!Zuko, aunque Zuko no puede estar en los estándares de "omega sumiso y que lo conquistan fácil" je je XD

También es yaoi o slahs, esto es Jetko (Jet x Zuko) no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Es un AU (Medio) Y por supuesto es un omegaverso.

.

**Pelea**

.

**.**

Los omegas escaseaban en el mundo. Que un omega naciera en la familia era creído una bendición de los dioses, ya que cada vez había menos.

Pero no era así en la familia real de la nación del fuego. Para ser el heredero necesitaba un alfa, un alfa, no un maldito omega.

Nacer en esta familia siendo un omega era prácticamente condenarse. Un omega no podía ser un príncipe, simplemente no podía.

Ozai al notar a su primogénito como un omega, lo desprestigio totalmente. Para impresionar a su padre necesitaba un alfa.

-No puedes echarlo del palacio, sabes que es un maestro fuego- La voz de Ursa se escuchó en la habitación, la mujer estaba arrullando a su pequeño niño.

-Es un omega- dijo con desdén el príncipe menor. La mujer suspiro.

-Podemos mantenerlo en secreto, podemos hacer creer que es un alfa. Sabes que se puede hacer, podemos ocultar su biología al resto del mundo… hasta a tu padre- respondió angustiada la dama. El príncipe frunció levemente el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Usted se encargara de eso, pero si quiere que su niño sea aceptado aun en el palacio debe darme un alfa luego- dijo el príncipe fríamente.

-El secreto quedara entre nosotros e Iroh, a Zuko se lo entrenara como un alfa, veras que no hay diferencia. No será sumiso y será un joven fuerte, al verlo nadie creerá que es un omega-

El joven Ozai solo asintió antes de irse.

Ursa era una beta y sabía que ambos hijos de Azulón eran alfas y Lu-Ten también. Bajo la mirada y tomo una de las manitos de su niño que rio divertido y la dama sonrió apenada mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Iba a necesitar jabones neutrales que taparan el aroma a omega, tendría que aplicárselo dos veces por día… por mantener a su niño con vida iba a engañar al señor del fuego presentando a su hijo como un alfa

…

El joven creció como todo alfa, aun cuando era un buen niño y no estaba a la altura de su hermana en fuego-control, nadie dudaba de lo que era.

Cuando Ozai lo exilio esperaba que su hijo no sobreviviera al mundo exterior. Porque los omegas eran frágiles y no podían contra un verdadero alfa ¿verdad?

Iroh, su tío lo había acompañado en toda su búsqueda del avatar. Aun afuera, en todos lados reconocían a ambos como dos alfas, esa manera casi altanera de caminar del joven y su actitud propia de un alfa hacia que la gente no dudara en marcarlo como tal

Cuando Jet lo conoció, vio en él un gran potencial. Parecía ser un alfa como él, sobre todo cuando se negó a ser parte de su grupo y aunque su biología le decía que no lo era, llego a creer que era un alfa como todos los demás.

Vio en él un alfa seguro y fuerte, pretencioso, incapaz de seguir las leyes de otro alfa. Por eso tal vez estaba con su tío, un alfa que parecía amable, pero que parecía no tener bajo su control totalmente al muchacho.

No supo porque, pero eso le gusto.

Cuando descubrió que eran maestros fuegos no se enfrentó con él en la casa de té, si no afuera de la nueva casa que este tenía. Ambos filos de las armas chocaron, el joven de ojos oro trataba de defenderse sin usar su fuego-control.

-¡Eres un maldito asesino como todos los de tu clase!- grito el moreno enfadado mientras lo atacaba una vez más. El joven _Lee _parecía tener experiencia en luchas así.

Estuvieron peleando algunos minutos más hasta que sus armas quedaron cruzadas dejándolos prácticamente cara a cara, entonces el aroma dejo algo descolocado al moreno que dio varios pasos para atrás aun en la defensiva.

Eso no se había sentido a Alfa en estado de adrenalina, se había sentido como un _omega_ entrando a estado de estrés.

El moreno frunció levemente los labios, aun cuanto odiara a los de la nación del fuego, sabía que por _honor _no podía lastimar un omega, no cuando había tan pocos y cuando algunos hasta consideraban un delito atacar a uno.

Simplemente _no podía._

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!- el grito del joven maestro-fuego hiso que ladeara el rostro para mirarlo. Jet simplemente había guardado sus armas y se estaba retirando.

-Me voy- dijo neutralmente.

-¡Vienes y me atacas! ¿¡Y luego simplemente te vas?!- grito furioso el príncipe exiliado.

-Eres un omega- dijo normalmente y sin voltear a verlo. Pues Jet era un alfa y no se iba a rebajar por un omega.

-¿Y?- dijo Zuko mientras mantenía sus espadas en sus manos.

-Eso no sería honorable de mi parte, creí que eras un alfa, pero no lo eres. No pienso atacar a la minoría _débil _Lee – dijo de forma arrogante y altanera.

El joven moreno simplemente volvió a caminar con una sonrisa arrogante y de triunfo en sus labios, pero no se esperó en ningún momento lo que paso a continuación.

Zuko lo había mirado con odio y rencor, porque podía ser un omega pero no era débil. Al ver que el estúpido alfa se iba simplemente por puro instinto corrió tras él y dándole una patada en la espalda hiso que este chocara brutalmente contra el árbol más cercano.

-Pero que…- susurro Jet antes de darse vuelta y poder correrse justo a tiempo del puñetazo que iba directo a su nariz. El joven moreno apenas pudo sacar se nuevo sus armas para defenderse de los ataques del príncipe, el cual ya lo estaba atacando con estas.

Mientras peleaba Jet frunció el ceño. El joven con el cual estaba peleando no se parecía en nada a un omega común. Los omegas eran sumisos, esperaban a su alfa y cuando se encontraban con uno solo agachaban la cabeza y caminaba. La sociedad les había inculcado eso, que eran los de menos, que eran los más débiles.

Lee no parecía débil en absoluto y se comportaba como un alfa, lo que estaba _mal_ ¿verdad? Jet se había encontrado con omegas algunas veces, todos sumisos, tiernos e incapaces de levantar la voz o atacar como hacía el joven de piel blanca.

Lee tenía la habilidad y la fuerza de un alfa, pero el ambiente olía a omega enojado, delatando su verdadera biología. Era extraño que no haya sentido el aroma a omega antes.

Para su sorpresa, el joven omega lo venció. Zuko lo había despojado de sus armas luego de la ardua lucha, para luego encestarle un golpe que lo volvió a estampar contra un árbol y no contento con eso le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con el mango de su arma mientras Jet se protegía del otro puño que casi le da en el vientre.

Ambos se separaron respirando agitados por la lucha.

-¡Que te quede claro! ¡Puedo ser un omega pero no soy débil! ¡Atrévete a decirlo alfa idiota y te cortare la lengua!- y furioso azotó contra otro de los árboles las armas de Jet y se fue. Tenía que cubrir el aroma a omega que lo inundaba, para volver a hacerse pasar por un alfa.

En el jardín Jet quedo demasiado sorprendido por el ataque del omega y se removió inquieto. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, sabía también que había llegado a golpear a Lee, pero si alguien se enteraba lo había hecho solo para defenderse.

El moreno frunció el ceño, después de todo, todos creían que el joven de ojos oro era un alfa. Si no quería caer en la vergüenza de haber sido vencido por un _omega_, debía fingir que no sabía que el joven lo era. Punto final y esto no pasó.

Pero Lee se lo iba a pagar. De cualquier forma, Jet le demostraría quien era el alfa en realidad.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, Zuzu se enojó XD pero fue criado como alfa y es un príncipe, No dejara que cualquiera lo rebaje así, ni siquiera Jet ja ja XD**

**La "venganza" de Jet ya la sabemos, es el título de la historia.**

**Espero tener otro capítulo para la semana que viene… mayormente actualizare los lunes :D**

**Explicaciones: Jet no lo ataco en la primera casa de té (como lo hace originalmente en la serie) si no, cuando ya tienen la casa nueva. Lo de Aang ya paso, Zuko libero a Appa y ahora esta tratando de tener una vida tranquila. Jet se da cuenta que son maestros fuego y los ataca ahora. Es decir no se murió, él, Smell y Long siguen en la ciudad :D También tengo que decirles que en este fic Zuko aún no conoce a Jin.**

_**¿Comentarios? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Conquistando a un Omega.**

**.**

_**No soy la dueña de los personajes de ATLA, solo de la historia.**_

**¡Volví! Pude terminar este capítulo a tiempo ¡Por suerte! Bueno… no tengo mucho que decir XD**

**.**

**Lirios de fuego**

**.**

**.**

Zuko paso por al lado de su tío de muy mal humor, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Zuko?- dijo Iroh mirando preocupado a su sobrino.

-¡Es un idiota! ¡Maldito alfa de pacotilla!- gruño el príncipe mientras se lavaba las manos y buscaba el jabón neutralizador –Solo espero que no se le ocurra delatar que soy un omega…- gruño mientras preparaba todo para el baño.

-¿Te peleaste con Jet? Sentí el aroma de ambos desde la ventana- dijo el ex general mientras servía algo de té para los dos.

-Ese chico es tan débil como un omega- murmuro de mal humor mientras desaparecía tras la puerta del baño. El joven maestro-fuego solía tomar baños de treinta minutos para que el jabón tenga efecto por un tiempo prolongado, cambiando su aroma de omega a uno más neutral.

Cerro los ojos mientras sentía el agua caliente, lo había vencido. Había vencido a un alfa. Ese pensamiento no pudo evitar hacerlo sonreír levemente. Su hermana era un alfa verdadera, por eso siempre había sido la consentida de su padre. Alfa y prestigiosa en su dominio de fuego-control, según su padre era perfecta y él jamás había podido ganarle.

Sabía que había peleado con alfas antes, pero siempre tenía a su tío a su lado. Poder saber que podía vencer a un alfa por si solo y sin usar su fuego control lo llenaba de satisfacción. Porque él no era un omega sumiso y débil, el odiaba su biología y luchaba por cambiarla. O por lo menos, luchaba por ocultarla.

.

Jet llego hacia la posada donde se estaban alojando él y sus chicos. La mujer les hacía descuento porque la ayudaban a mantener el lugar.

Longshot y Smellerbee lo miraron entrar, el primero frunció el ceño al notar el aroma a alfa enfadado, mezclado con un sutil aroma a omega y la otra simplemente lo saludo. Long también era un alfa, pero reconocía el poderío de su jefe, en cambio ella era una beta. Al verlo entrar a la cocina, el arquero lo siguió.

-Maldito omega- gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Te has encontrado con un omega Jet? Se siente ese aroma desde que entraste- dijo el joven de piel blanca mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de no olfatear el aire de forma contra prudente.

-Puede ser- gruño el moreno poniendo su arma en la mesa.

-Es extraño encontrarse con uno en estos días, la mayoría ya están unidos- hablo el normalmente silencioso joven.

-Lo sé, y me voy a vengar. Le voy a demostrar que es un verdadero alfa- dijo mientras se sacaba momentáneamente el pasto de la boca. Long solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Tal vez no era un omega, los omegas son sumisos… pudiste haber mezclado los olores- dijo finalmente el arquero antes de salir. Jet tan solo asintió, sin haber aceptado en realidad la teoría de su amigo. Revisó su arma para ver si no estaba dañada y suspiro.

Tenía que pensar su venganza… y rápido.

.

Zuko estaba tomando las órdenes y sirviendo los distintos pedidos. Hoy estaba de buen humor y sonreía ligeramente. Estaba todo más ligero.

-Necesito que tomes el pedido de la mesa cercana a la puerta- murmuro unos de los meseros que estaba cargado con pedidos. Hoy habían faltado dos de los meseros.

El príncipe asintió levemente y se dirigió hacia allí, pero en seguida se arrepintió. En esa mesa estaba el maldito alfa arrogante. Zuko rodo los ojos por lo cambiante de su suerte ese día.

Jet estaba de lo más tranquilo, apoyando los pies en la mesa y apoyando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Estaría bien pedirle que no apoye los pies en la mesa señor- dijo seriamente el joven mientras fruncía el ceño. Al verlo Jet sonrió pero no le hiso caso.

-¿No deberías preguntar cuál es mi orden Lee?- dijo burlón. Zuko solo rodo los ojos y mirando a los costados se certificó que nadie les prestaba atención. Con una sonrisa chasqueo los dedos y la ramita que Jet traía en la boca de hiso cenizas al instante.

-¡Hey!- se quejó en seguida el moreno.

-Entonces ordena de una vez y baje los pies de la mesa, te estas comportando como un beta haciendo berrinche- dijo el joven mientras fruncía el ceño. El moreno hiso una mueca pero esta vez hiso lo que le pedía mientras murmuraba algo así a que "solo porque aquí son las reglas así", y luego pidió su orden.

Zuko le trajo el té que el libertador quería y se fue antes de que volvieran a ponerse a pelear.

-Pareces de mal humor- dijo su tío preocupado mientras miraba al príncipe entrar a la cocina.

-Solo hay malos clientes- resoplo el joven.

-Si quieres mando a otro a darle la factura- dijo tranquilamente el ex general. Zuko sonrió de lado, mas negó con la cabeza. Le iba a demostrar a ese alfa que no le tenía miedo.

-Estoy bien Tío, es solo el joven que sabe que soy un omega- dijo lo último bajando su voz en un susurro para que solo Iroh lo escuchara.

-No creo que diga algo, ningún alfa se avergonzaría diciendo que fue vencido por un omega- dijo tranquilamente poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su sobrino. Zuko medio sonrió y asintió levemente antes de ir de vuelta a la mesa de Jet.

Al llegar Jet ya había terminado y esperaba algo impaciente y en una pose arrogante. Había conseguido otra ramita.

-El precio es razonable- murmuro el moreno dejando algunas monedas en la mesa, Zuko se iba a retirar cuando el moreno volvió a abrir la boca -¿eres alérgico a las flores?- pregunto.

El príncipe se dio vuelta y levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué?- murmuro confundido.

-Las flores ¿eres alérgico a alguna?- pregunto con curiosidad. El joven resoplo y rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- dijo confundido mientras fruncía los labios. Jet solo sonrió de manera altanera, mientras volvía a recargarse en la silla.

-Curiosidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El príncipe negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

-No, creo que no- dijo viéndolo por sobre el hombro como que si Jet fuera el omega y no al revés. El libertador hiso una mueca ante la acción del otro joven, pero luego simplemente sonrió malicioso.

Zuko había vuelto a la cocina cuando uno de los meseros se le acerco con un lirio de fuego, para luego ponerla al lado de la mano del príncipe.

-El joven de la mesa que sirvió le mando esto- dijo el hombre ante la mirada confundida del de la cicatriz.

Zuko resoplo incrédulo antes de levantar una ceja.

-¿Jet la mando? ¿Qué es? ¿Una especie de disculpa?- dijo curioso su tío mientras miraba la flor. Zuko solo hiso una mueca y la hiso cenizas en segundos.

-No sé qué habrá querido, pero sea lo que sea es malo- dijo con desdén. Iroh solo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba las cenizas.

-Si no la querías, podía habérmela quedado yo, son lindas esas flores- dijo antes de que su sobrino desapareciera luego de un sonoro portazo.

Luego de la jornada laboral, Zuko y su tío volvieron a su casa. El joven fue directo hacia su habitación, más al abrirla sintió que la ira lo invadía.

-¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?!- prácticamente grito mientras veía los lirios del fuego en todos lados, en el marco de la ventana, sobre la cama, sobre la mesita de luz, sobre el piso y algunas en floreros. Todos eran muy bellos y se notaba que habían sido dejados recientemente ahí, pero eso no aplaco las emociones que se arremolinaron en el joven príncipe.

Furioso, pero aun así sin querer pisar ninguna flor se acercó al florero más elegante que había en el centro de la habitación, entre las flores solo había una tarjeta con un nombre.

Era un hecho, mataría a Jet.

.

.

**Termine el segundo capítulo! Me pareció bueno que Jet empezara su "venganza" con los lirios XD **

**Es mi primera historia en la cual manejo a ambos y también mi primer yaoi con personajes que no sean OC. Por eso se me dificulta un poco jeje…**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: **¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Je je XD ¡Saludos!

**Constelación de Salamandra**: ¡Gracias! Y por ahora solo puedo prometer un capitulo por semana. Lo de los capítulos mas largos no lo se, tengo otras dos historias en otros dos fandom y trato de llevarlas a las tres para tener los tres capítulos todos los lunes. Por ahora no puedo prometer nada XD ¡Pero muchas gracias por comentar! Y si, hay pocos Jetkos aquí… ¡Saludos!

**Y si alguien más está aquí leyendo… ¡Vamos! Anímense a dejar un comentario o algo que sepa que están ahí, realmente me levanta el ánimo y me ayuda mucho a tratar de respetar eso de "un capitulo por semana" ¡Saludos!**

**Supongo que nos veremos el próximo lunes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conquistando a un omega**

**.**

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen**_

**.**

**Chocolates y el jazmín**

**.**

**.**

Zuko resoplo de mal humor mientras barría su habitación por tercera vez en el día. Su tío lo había detenido antes de que quemara todos los lirios con el pretexto que podría incendiar la casa nueva.

-_Son solo flores Zuko_- había dicho quitándole importancia al asunto –_Las sacare de aquí y las pondré donde no las veas ¿está bien?_-

Eso había dicho mientras veía como su sobrino prácticamente hervía de la furia, tanto que dejo escapar humo por su boca antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse para no ver más esas flores.

Zuko sabía que era lo que intentaba ese tonto alfa y no lo iba a conseguir. Aun cuando una parte muy pero muy pequeña de su instinto se sentía complacido de llamar la atención de un alfa de esa manera.

"_Él lo hace solo para demostrarte que eres débil por tu biología. No puedes darle el gusto" _pensó molesto el príncipe, enterrando cualquier sentimiento a excepción del enojo y la furia, mucha furia que iba contra el moreno. _Maldito alfa, _gruño.

Y ahora se encontraba barriendo otra vez para aplacar su enojo y para quitar cualquier rastro de las flores, no importaba que hubiera desinfectado el lugar tres veces y hubiera usado velas aromáticas para que el aroma de los lirios escapara por la ventana.

-Zuko, ya deja… no creo que el joven haya envenenado el suelo, ni siquiera estuvo aquí, mando a alguien más a hacerlo- hablo la voz cansada de su tío mientras abría la puerta y miraba a su sobrino. El príncipe exiliado gruño molesto antes de darle la espalda y seguir barriendo.

Iroh rodo los ojos ante la terquedad de su sobrino y suspiro.

-Sobrino, vas a ver que se cansara, mientras no le des una señal de aceptación se ira cansando… y veras que te deja en paz. Es tan solo un alfa joven, de tu edad… es normal que se sie…-

-¡No lo digas!- grito el joven azotando contra el suelo a la pobre escoba. Iroh simplemente sonrió de manera apenada.

-Sienta atraído hacia ti- termino rápidamente.

-¡te había dicho que no lo digas!- grito furioso el joven dándose vuelta. En el ambiente no se olía ningún aroma, el jabón neutral hacía un gran trabajo –Y él no está interesado en mí, solo quiere hacerme ver que soy un omega común y que no puedo oponerme ante el dominio de un alfa ¡Lo cual no es cierto!- grito furioso.

El ex general suspiro y negó un poco con la cabeza. Miro a su sobrino y salió de la habitación, más antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a mirarlo.

-Si es así sobrino, caerá en su propio juego, porque se dará cuenta que el alfa también es débil a sus instintos- dijo sabiamente antes de retirarse, dejando a su sobrino pensativo.

.

-Si es cierto lo que dices Jet es mejor alejarse- dijo Long mientras miraba preocupado a su jefe. Jet negó con la cabeza y miro con ojos interrogantes a su amigo –Terminaras enamorado de él _de verdad_ y debes recordar que es un maestro-fuego ¿o acaso mentiste cuando lo dijiste?- dijo seriamente el arquero. Aun cuando se mantenía callado la mayor parte del tiempo, prefería hacerse escuchar en estos casos donde Jet se comportaba como lo que era: un alfa _inmaduro_ y buscando cualquier excusa para su mente para seguir tratando de conquistar al omega ¿acaso no se estaba dando cuenta que su lado _alfa _estaba siendo prácticamente _manipulado _por el omega?

-Esto no es emocional compañero, ya veras, solo quiero darle una lección. No lo estoy cortejando- dijo al ver que su amigo abría la boca otra vez –Y si, es maestro fuego. Pero es un omega Long… en la nación del fuego prácticamente los odian. No habrá problema alguno- dijo antes de volver a ponerse su pastito en la boca y salir.

Long lo miro marcharse con un suspiro. Si esto continuaba así iba a decirle sus sospechas y las pruebas que tenía que eran reales. El joven se arrodillo y de uno de los bolsos saco el retrato del príncipe de la nación del fuego, el cual parecía tener la misma cicatriz que el joven Lee. Al menos que Jet superara lo que tenía contra la nación del fuego, si se llegaba a enamorar de él quedaría muy dolido y caería sobre su propia trampa.

Smellerbee entro a la cocina y Long guardo el retrato, no dejando ver a la otra lo que había estado viendo.

-¿Jet salió de vuelta?- pregunto curiosa. El joven arquero tan solo asintió levemente mientras suspiraba. La joven Smell solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a lavar los platos.

.

El joven moreno había caminado hacia la casa del té, al entrar volvió a instalarse en la misma mesa. Para su desilusión no fue atendido por el maestro-fuego, pero aun así sonrió. Su plan igualmente no iba a llevarlo a cabo en la tienda del té.

Por mientras cerca de la cocina, Iroh miraba con curiosidad al moreno. Había mandado a su sobrino a traerle algunas cosas y así evitar el encuentro entre ambos. Porque después de todo el seguía siendo un alfa y protegería a su cachorro omega de _cualquier alfa_ que quisiera quitárselo.

Al ver que Jet se iba se sintió más tranquilo, aunque al principio le había parecido divertido el _cortejo _o el intento de este por parte del moreno, se había dado cuenta lo peligroso que esto podía llegar a ser. Y él era un hombre tranquilo y de paz, pero no se dejaría quitar tan fácil a su cachorro y mucho menos cuando podían lastimarlo.

-Tío, aquí tienes lo que me pediste- se escuchó la voz del joven sacando de sus pensamientos al ex general, el cual le sonrió

-Déjalo ahí- dijo señalándole la mesa. Zuko asintió y dejo la caja sobre la mesa.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto el príncipe con buen humor mientras se limpiaba las manos, su tío sonrió y negó con la cabeza dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Está bien, no hay nada más- dijo tranquilamente Iroh mientras sonreía.

-Señores- la voz de uno de los meseros los hiso darse vuelta –El joven Jet le envía esto- dijo entregándole una caja que no tenía mucho de especial por fuera.

Zuko lo miro con desdén pero su curiosidad pudo más y lo abrió, arriba había una nota que prefirió no leer. Al quitar una delicada tela blanca noto que eran chocolates, todos de forma de… ¿corazón? Zuko frunció el ceño y agarro la nota rezando que el moreno se hubiera equivocado de remitente.

"_Por qué ellos son tan irresistibles como yo y lo sabes Lee. Jet"_

El príncipe se puso rojo de furia y los cerró fuertemente.

-¡Ese demente ya se está pasando!- grito furioso mientras ponía la caja bajo el brazo y salía de la casa de Té. Sabía bien donde ese alfa idiota se estaba hospedando y se dirigió hacia allí muy furioso.

Al llegar toco la puerta de la posada y la mujer lo recibió. Era la madre de Jin, una jovencita del pueblo. Ella amablemente le señalo donde normalmente estaba con sus compañeros y el joven maestro fuego se dirigió hacia allí.

Abrió la puerta prácticamente azotándola y al levantar la mirada se encontró con dos rostros desconocidos. El omega respiro hondo para tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Conocen a Jet?- dijo tratando de no hacer notar su furia.

-Sí, pero ahora no está ¿quieres que le digamos algo por ti?- pregunto Smell curiosa, Long solo lo miro de arriba abajo y olfateo discretamente el aire. Nada, no olía a omega para nada.

Mas esas palabras apretaron el gatillo de la furia del príncipe.

-¡SI! ¡Díganle que se deje de este juego!- grito furioso aventando la caja de chocolates que se estrelló contra la pared -¡Y que me deje en paz!- dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta como entro.

Long negó con la cabeza, se veía y comportaba como un alfa, pero no olía a nada igual que un beta. Nada apuntaba que era un omega.

.

Zuko fue directo a la casa luego de avisarle a su tío, entro hecho una furia y se acostó en su cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él, solo esperaba que Jet dejara sus jueguitos pronto.

Al acostarse de costado y mirar hacia la ventana noto que había algo en su marco. Con curiosidad se acercó y noto que era un hermoso jazmín blanco, no pudo evitar tomarlo con delicadeza. No había nota, no había nada, pero era muy obvio de quien era.

Sin saber porque su enojo de disipo y dejo la flor en un florero, sin tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla ceniza. Los jazmines blancos eran los favoritos de su madre y cada vez que se encontraba con uno no podía evitar recordarla.

Y solo por eso, simplemente por eso, dejo a la flor intacta. No había otra razón para eso.

Desde el jardín el moreno veía como su jazmín había desaparecido de la ventana, independientemente si la había quemado o la había guardado, se sentía ciertamente contento por el resultado. Aunque algo enfadado por la devolución de los chocolates, no podía negarlo.

Había cierto sentimiento en todo esto pero Jet trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, porque esto no era por algo _sentimental_ si no por llana venganza. Aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil auto convencerse de eso.

.

.

**Aquí se ve algo de sentimiento, al final, pero se ve Xb Si algo se ve en la serie es que ambos son muy tercos, no sé cuántos capítulos tenga esto je je XD **

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Un abrazo :D

**Constelación de Salamandra:** Valla, no me había dado cuenta del parecido del lirio con Zuko XD y si, hasta ahora Zuko reacciona de forma algo violenta .-. vamos a ver cuánto tarda en acostumbrarse XD Y en "Cazando a mi Vampiro" creo que lo volveré un tres-Shot, ya publicare los dos capítulos que faltan XD ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar!

**¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

**Saludos y feliz 2015 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Conquistando a mi omega**

**.**

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen**_**.**

**Bueno, al capítulo donde Jin tiene una cita con Zuko no lo vi en realidad :/ Pero mi hermana encontró la sinopsis de ese capítulo y me dije ¿Por qué no ponerla un poco en la historia? Por eso su "encuentro" no será tan narrado, así que disculpen de ya algún error.**

**.**

**Frases y celos**

**.**

**.**

_Esmérate en tu apariencia personal_

_Usa un buen perfume_

_Sé un alfa seguro_

_Sé sincero_

_Ante todo se respetuoso_

_Cuida tu aliento e higiene bucal_

_Proponle que salgan juntos_

_Y lo más importante: Deja ver lo que sientes pero no se lo digas directamente._

Jet se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras leía las indicaciones que le había dado la dama dueña de la posada. Era lo que se llamaba "8 pasos para conquistar a un omega difícil".

El joven moreno frunció el ceño, estas reglas estaban dirigidas para conquistar a una omega mujer, normal, sumisa pero algo difícil e indecisa tal vez. Un omega normal se sentiría encantado de las atenciones, pero por ahora solo había hecho enojar al pelinegro. Tal vez Lee no era tan débil a su biología después de todo, pero su orgullo herido de alfa hacía que el libertador no se rindiera, no por ahora.

Guardo el papel que le había dado la dama y empezó a escribir en un pergamino.

.

Zuko rodo los ojos ya más resignado, hace cuatro días que el moreno venia dos veces por día a la tienda, a veces no se encontraban, pero de todos modos siempre aparecía uno de los meseros para dejarle algún dulce que había enviado. El príncipe no los comía, pero ya no estallaba en furia cada vez que los veía.

Esperaba que la observación de su tío sea cierta y que ese alfa loco deje de interesarse en él muy pronto. Tal vez decirle a la cara que dejara de hacerlo, pero sabía que no daría resultado. Tal vez si lo seguía ignorando el moreno se cansaría de gastar dinero en esas chucherías que acabarían en la basura después de todo.

Estaba limpiando una de las mesas cuando noto una tarjetita dorada con letras color negro

_Me provocas hasta cuando respiras. _

Zuko rodo los ojos ante la frase y solo la hiso cenizas antes de seguir limpiando.

-¿Aun no se ha cansado?- dijo Iroh mientras veía el diminuto montículo de ceniza. El príncipe negó con la cabeza y recogió los platos –Lo verán extraño si alguien se entera, después de todo todos creen que eres un alfa- dijo tranquilamente mientras su sobrino asentía.

_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes._

Zuko volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la nota que ahora había encontrado en la cocina, por lo menos no eran cursis ni profesaban amor eterno que él sabía que ninguno de los dos sentía.

_Un omega, mi omega_.

Esa frase lo dejo confundido, aun cuando estaba escrito ese "mi" había sonado demasiado posesivo. Frunció los labios antes de suspirar y tirar la nota a la basura.

También estos días había recibido algunas flores, como una rosa azul

_-Quiere decir obtención de un imposible, misterio, libertad y franqueza-_ había dicho su tío. Ante eso el príncipe solo había rodado los ojos, pero al parecer Jet ya no mandaba flores al azar.

Como la Begonia que era símbolo de _cordialidad_, las campanillas de invierno (_esperanza_), los crisantemos blancos (_Sinceridad_) y el Cártamo (_Tolerancia_)

Como Jet, había una joven beta que también se pasaba mucho tiempo en el salón de té, pero aun así Zuko y ella no habían intercambiado más palabras que la orden y los agradecimientos normales.

Cuando ella se le acercó y le pregunto si podían salir Zuko vio en ella la vía para dejar de sentirse asfixiado por las atenciones del alfa y acepto sin realmente pensar las cosas. Por qué paso por alto que un alfa odiaba la competencia y estaba en su naturaleza proteger lo que él creía suyo.

.

-Alguna vez deberías decirme cual es la o el omega o beta que estas siguiendo Jet- le sonrió la jovencita de la tienda. Esta tenía tan solo trece años, con cabello negro como la noche y ojos color castaño que le hacían juego a su piel morena clara. Era una maestra tierra

Jet sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hago por tener sentimientos hacia él Lilith, solo le demostrare quien manda- sonrió mientras lo susurraba. La joven era una de mejores amigas, además que había convencido a su padre para que dejara a Smell trabajar en la florería y así obtener dinero.

La niña chillo emocionada y se acercó a él mientras ordenaba algunas flores.

-¿Es un él?- la joven miro hacia los costados y bajo la voz -¿No será el omega que sirve en la casa de té verdad? Su tío es un alfa y aun cuando solo es su sobrino, no te dejara quitárselo tan fácil- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Jet se dio vuelta sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta que no es un alfa?- murmuro mirándola incrédulo. La joven asintió levemente y rio.

-No huele a nada, pero se comporta como un alfa. Podría ser un beta con complejos alfas o algo así, pero tiene una cicatriz en el rostro… en la nación del fuego suelen humillar así a los omegas, quemando su rostro cuando no cumplen sus expectativas, si es un alfa queman su espalda y si es un beta le queman en los brazos. Creo que fue criado como un alfa y es de la nación del fuego o de las colonias pero de alta alcurnia, su forma de moverse y servir el té y de comer lo delata- terminó la niña sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura. Jet movió la cabeza sorprendido y le paso una mano por el cabello –No creo que nadie más que yo se dé cuenta de eso Jet, pero es mejor que si se está pasando por alfa, dejarlo así. Así si estas tratando de vengarte de él conquistándolo estas en un gran error… terminaras queriéndolo, todos terminamos queriendo a Lee cuando lo conocemos- sonrió la alfa mientras cambiaba de floreros las flores.

Jet resoplo molesto y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, pero no importa- dijo normalmente.

-El joven acepto una cita con Jin- le dijo la niña mientras Jet se retiraba de la florería. El moreno solo asintió ausente antes de seguir caminando. Porque eso no importaba ni le molestaba ¿verdad? No lo hacía sentir celos en absoluto. No, a Jet no le molestaba _nada_ de nada que el omega quisiera salir con una simple beta y a él no le preste más atención de lo normal.

No supo exactamente porque pero su buen humor se esfumo de inmediato. Tal vez si sabía porque pero no iba aceptarlo. Porque Long ni Lilith tenían razón y él no se sentía atraído ni un poquito para el omega… tal vez solo un tantito, pero pequeño… muy pequeño.

.

La cita con Jin fue agradable, ella era una beta encantadora en cierto sentido. Pero cuando trato de besarlo luego de que encendiera las velas la primera vez la detuvo, pero no supo si lo hacía por su compromiso con Mai o porque todo su instinto omega gritaba que el alfa la iba a matar si se esteraba de esto. La segunda vez no la pudo detener, pero se alejó de ella diciendo un "Es complicado" y ambos se fueron cada quien para su lado.

Jet miraba todo desde el techo de uno de las casas cercanas, tratando de calmar su respiración ya que estaba enojado, pero su instinto pudo más que él y prácticamente cegado por la furia salió corriendo atrás de la joven.

-¡JIN!- grito furioso mientras sus ojos destilaban odio. La joven al darse cuenta de la furia del alfa instintivamente empezó a correr lejos de este, siendo seguida al instante por Jet. Lejos de que la carrera aligerara su enojo, solo lo hiso sentir más ira de la que ya tenía.

El moreno era mucho más rápido que la joven así que la alcanzo y Jin cayó al suelo mientras Jet la amenazaba con uno de sus espadas-ganchos.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!- grito la joven al reconocer al chico

-¿¡Tú que estabas haciendo con MI omega?!- le grito furioso el chico sin importarle que la joven fuera una chica.

-¡Estas demente!- dijo asustada. El moreno la miro con desdén

-Yo te enseñare a no acercártele- murmuro antes de levantar sus armas y guardarlas. Luego se arrodillo para quedar a su altura –Si te vuelves a acercar a lo que es mío me vas a conocer más enojado que esta noche ¿ok?- dijo mientras sentía que cierta tranquilidad lo invadía.

Jin asintió levemente, Jet se paró y la ayudo a levantarse.

Luego de ese "amistoso" encuentro el moreno fue hacia donde se estaban hospedando él y sus dos amigos.

-Estas molesto- susurro Long cuando lo sintió entrar. Jet solo gruño y paso de largo hacia la cocina.

-¿Crees que este así por algo que ver a su omega inventado?- susurro por los bajo Smell mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. El arquero solo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el té para luego levantarse e ir tras su líder.

-Hueles a Alfa enfadado- suspiro

-¡Es que! ¿¡Cómo se atreve?! ¡Es Mi omega!- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Jet bajo la mirada y trato de calmar su respiración. Se estaba enojando, otra vez.

Longshot lo miro preocupado y luego se agacho para agarrar el bolso sacando el pergamino.

.

Cuando Zuko despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró con un Jacinto amarillo en la ventana _"Celos"_ pensó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

.

**¿Cómo reacciono Jet al saber que Lee en realidad es el príncipe de la nación del fuego? Lo sabrán muy pronto… ¿y que escribía Jet en el pergamino? Eso lo sabrán en el último capítulo XD **

**Estuve buscando alguna flor que quiera decir "Celos" y me salió esta, no sé si sea verdad, pero las busque y tienen cierta belleza. **

**Tengo que ser sincera… en los dos capítulos de la serie que salió Jin no los vi! Y no sé porque o donde está el fallo je je (Que extraño, creí ver toda la serie .-.)**

**Gracias y muchos saludos a:**

**Zag : **¡aquí esta la actualización! Muchas gracias por comentar

** .q:** ja ja XD Zuko al parecer esta decidido a pasar por alto a Jet, pero olvido que un alfa defiende lo que es suyo de cualquier persona, pobre Jin ja ja XD ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario!

**¡Nos vemos en una semana!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Conquistando a mi omega**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen**

**.**

**Chantaje**

**.**

Habían pasado dos días y Jet no se había vuelto a mostrar para sorpresa de los maestros fuego. De un día para el otro el moreno había desaparecido abruptamente. Iroh le restó importancia de inmediato, sabía que su sobrino no le daba suficiente atención el alfa se resignaría, por eso tal vez para él no fue una sorpresa.

Zuko era otra cosa, aunque al principio se sintió aliviado a veces se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en el porqué de ese cambio de actitud en el alfa. Realmente no sabía mucho de él, pero había mostrado ser alguien bastante terco y obstinado. No es que lo extrañara de alguna forma_, no_, solo estaba preocupado porque tal vez Jet tendría otra carta bajo la manga y esta podría ser peor.

.

En la azotea cercana a la casa de té el joven libertador observaba en silencio sin saber que realmente hacer. Que Lee ni siquiera fuera _Lee_ lo había tomado con la guardia muy baja. Bueno, sabía que era un maestro fuego al igual que el anciano ¡Pero eso se distanciaba mucho a ser el príncipe de la nación del fuego! En eso tenía grandes sentimientos encontrados, donde su odio e impotencia contra los maestros fuego chocaba con la reciente atracción que estaba sufriendo por el joven de la cicatriz.

Así que estaba en una encrucijada, donde no se decidía que hacer. Seguir tratando de conquistarlo o… acusarlo de ser maestro fuego.

Cuando Longshot se lo dijo no paso gran cosa, solo se levantó en silencio y salió sin decir nada, en un principio estaba prácticamente en shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su mente se había hecho un remolino igual que sus emociones y había terminado así.

Sin hacer nada, solo mirando desde lejos hasta que cerraban la casa del té. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta extrañaba entrar en acción, si, muchas veces desde que se enteró de que Lee era más bien Zuko pensó en acusarlo con los Dai-li pero siempre una pregunta aparecía en su mente y no lo dejaba simplemente continuar.

_¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Qué pasara con él?_

Tenía que aceptar que el omega maestro fuego y príncipe de los asesinos maestro fuego le importaba… Jet volvió a gruñir al notar a donde iban sus pensamientos _¡Sí! me importa ¿¡Y qué?!_ Pero ese era el lio ¿Y qué?

Al anochecer, el libertador estaba en el techo de la posada donde vivían, mirando a las estrellas y con el gran dilema entre manos ¿Hacer o no hacer? Ahí estaba la cuestión*

-¿Otra vez pensando en él?- la voz de Smell lo saco de sus pensamientos y Jet solo puso hacer una mueca mientras se sentaba.

-Es complicado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la chica rodo los ojos y se sentó junto a él.

-Bueno… tal vez Lee es el príncipe de la nación del fuego ¿Y qué?- la chica señalo hacia la calle –Esta en Ba Sing Se y por si no leíste el pergamino dice e-xi-li-a-do— dijo remarcando silaba por silaba.

-Eso no resuelve nada- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y de muy mal humor. No le gustaba hablar de eso en voz alta. Smell rodo los ojos y mascullo un "hombres"

-¡Pero si no lo vas a acusar con los Dai-Li sigue con tu conquista!- grito la chica ya enojada. Si, le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera enamorándose de alguien como… _Zuko_, pero también le ponía los pelos de punta la forma en la cual Jet se estaba tomando todo. Siempre iba a verlo aunque el omega no se diera cuenta, siempre estaba como pensativo ¡Y siempre estaba indeciso!

-¡Pero es el príncipe!

-¿¡Y qué?! ¡¿Le tienes miedo?!- ataco por el lado que sabía que iba a picar a su líder. Jet se dio vuelta a mirarla incrédulo y enojado.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos –Además, odio a los maestro fuego- Smell rodo los ojos y resoplo

-¡Creí que dijiste que ya lo sabías! Además, con esta información puedes lograr algún paso más, piénsalo, el ya no espera que hagas nada- aconsejo mientras se retiraba

-¿Cómo?- sonrió ante la respuesta de su líder.

.

Jet se sentó en la mesa de siempre y sonrió cuando vio al príncipe acercarse. Zuko se sintió sorprendido de verlo ahí luego de tres días de ausencia.

-Hola _Lee-_ dijo de manera irónica mientras le sonreía arrogante. Zuko levanto una ceja ante el tono usado por el alfa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo tratando de parecer neutral, mientras sacaba la libretita donde anotaba los pedidos y desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Una cita- dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Zuko no pudo evitar toser y retroceder un paso ante lo dicho mirándolo incrédulo. A veces Jet trataba con algún coqueteo pero nada demasiado directo.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi grito, al ver que todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo se sonrojo débilmente antes de murmurar un "No pasa nada" que hiso que todos volvieran a lo suyo. Al notar que nadie los miraba se agacho y susurro -¿Estás loco?- susurro.

-No, solo soy irresistible- dijo mientras seguía con su sonrisa coqueta. Zuko rodo los ojos mientras resoplaba irritado.

-No lo creo y no- gruño por la bajo.

-Sí, lo harás- dijo divertido mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y sonriéndole lindamente. Zuko rio levemente y negó con la cabeza ¡Ese alfa estaba loco!

-¿Y cómo lograras convencerme Jet?- dijo divertido, al ver que este se quedó callado rio levemente –Lo suponía- murmuro mientras se daba vuelta para volver a la cocina bastante divertido, mas Jet se paró y lo tomo del brazo.

-Tengo mis tácticas Lee… ¿o debería decir Zuko?- murmuro lo último en el oído del omega. El príncipe por la sorpresa dejo caer las tazas que tenía en las manos, las cuales hicieron un estruendo. El de la cicatriz se dio vuelta a enfrentarlo y tomo del brazo al moreno llevándolo afuera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo cuando ya estaban en un lugar donde nadie los escucharía.

-¿Yo? Dirás… esto- dijo sacando el pergamino, el cual era un retrato de Zuko cuando era más joven, pero ya tenía la cicatriz, a un costado se podía leer _"Zuko. Príncipe de la nación del fuego, hijo del señor del fuego Ozai y su esposa Ursa, hermano mayor de Azula y primo del fallecido príncipe Lu-ten. Exiliado. Maestro fuego" _

-No… no puede ser- susurro tratando de quitarle el papel al otro joven.

-O no, aquí tengo la prueba para acusarte que eres maestro fuego- dijo sonriendo el moreno mientras lo volvía a guardar.

-Me estas… ¿amenazando? ¿Para que acepte una cita contigo?- dijo incrédulo y algo molesto. Jet rio levemente ante eso.

-En realidad me gusta llamarlo "métodos para hacerte aceptar una cita", no te estoy amenazando- dijo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Zuko entrecerró los ojos y resoplo molesto.

-No pienso atacar a nadie con mi fuego control y no lo he hecho, no puedes acusarme- dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-Los Dai-li no pensaran lo mismo, eres un príncipe Lee… y lo sabes- dijo sonriendo. Zuko suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Una sola cena ¿Ok? Y no puedes volver a amenazarme con eso- dijo con desdén. Jet sonrió y se le acerco con una mirada desafiante pero divertida, más el omega no se intimido y le sostuvo la mirada enojado.

-Está bien, luego que termine la cita te daré el pergamino y lo quemaras, así no podre chantajearte con eso de nuevo ¿Trato?- dijo extendiéndole una mano. El otro joven suspiro y dudo un poco ante de rendirse y estrechársela –Entonces nos vemos ¿paso por ti a las ocho?- dijo de manera coqueta. Zuko lo soltó y resoplo.

-Alfa idiota- gruño.

-Lee- al escuchar al moreno se detuvo y miro de reojo hacia atrás –Creo que Zuko es un nombre más sexy que Lee ¿sabes?- y dejo escapar una leve carcajada.

-ah… cállate- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa de té con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que trato de ocultar en seguida. Jet rio al notarlo.

_._

-Entonces ¿simplemente aceptaste?- dijo Iroh sorprendido.

-¡Tío! ¡No simplemente! ¿¡Que no entiendes que puede acusarnos y con pruebas y arruinar nuestras vidas?!- grito molesto Zuko mientras resoplaba. Iroh lo miro y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Pero tú crees que en la cárcel le sirvas de algo? Solo te está cortejando y no creo que nos delate mientras lo está haciendo- dijo mirándolo. Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-No sé si sea capaz, pero prefiero prevenir- suspiro algo intranquilo.

-¿Y porque no quemaste el pergamino como hiciste con su ramita?- pregunto curioso. Zuko lo miro sorprendido y se pegó con una mano la frente, frustrado.

-¡Porque en ese momento no pensé! Creo que entre en pánico o algo así- suspiro mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de té –Ahora acepte una _cita_ con él… y estoy seguro que eso hará que ya no me deje en paz- suspiro. Lo que le asusto fue que lo último que dijo no le desagrado.

Iroh al ver que su sobrino se quedó callado y con una expresión neutral en su rostro por unos minutos, para luego pasar a una expresión de pánico por un milisegundo que termino convirtiéndose en una mueca de enojo. El alfa suspiro.

-¿Ya te están gustando sus atenciones, cierto?- dijo.

-¡No!- prácticamente grito el príncipe mientras se daba vuelta a mirar a su tío. Porque _aceptarlo_ sería perder la batalla y él no lo iba a hacer. Era omega pero no estúpido.

-Bueno… eso no importa ¿a qué hora viene?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, Zuko abrió la boca para decir algo cuando alguien toco la puerta, ambos se miraron e Iroh se levantó a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una joven morena.

-Hola señor ¿esta Lee?- pregunto la prácticamente niña de trece años.

-Soy yo- dijo Zuko saliendo atrás de su tío. Miro a la niña y reconoció en seguida que era una alfa. La niña prácticamente lo miraba con admiración y con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿Eres tú al que Jet está tratando de conquistar verdad?- chillo la chica emocionada. Zuko resoplo y dio algunos pasos para atrás.

-No- dijo molesto

-Si- dijo Iroh bastante divertido. La niña sonrió y saco una bella rosa blanca.

-Quiere decir pureza, te la envía Jet ¡Y no la quemes que cuesta dinero!- dijo algo molesta mientras se la entregaba, Zuko dudo un poco antes de agarrarla pero al final lo hiso –Vendrá por ti a las ocho, aunque creo que ya lo sabes- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el ex general, la niña rio divertida.

-Soy Lilith, una amiga de Jet, creo que fue buena idea que yo fuera la que le entregara la flor…- dijo antes de hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza -¡Adiós!- dijo agitando su mano.

-Jet está loco- murmuro Zuko mientras dejaba la rosa en la mesa.

-Puede ser… pero los alfas suelen ser muy persistentes en lo que desean- suspiro el más viejo mientras ponía la rosa blanca en un florero con algo de agua.

-No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de chantajearme para ir con él- dijo rodando los ojos mientras resoplaba, su tío rio algo divertido.

-Algunos alfas hacen cosas más extrañas que eso para conquistar a otra persona, o para hacer que acepten ir a una cita contigo… créeme, yo pelee bastante para conquistar a mi difunda esposa- dijo lo último algo nostálgico.

-Ella era omega ¿verdad?- pregunto curioso, Iroh sonrió y asintió antes de servir más té.

.

***No es de mi autoría, no recuerdo de quien es XD**

**El siguiente capítulo es la cita. Ambos ya se están dando cuenta de a poco que sus sentimientos no son solo por instinto **

**Lo digo una y otra vez, no sirvo para el drama .-. y creo que ya está terminando, porque para el fic me inspire en una guía de conquista que había hecho mi hermana y esta contaba con 9 puntos XD que son iguales a los capítulos que habrá.**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: **Jet creo que es celoso por naturaleza XD ja ja XD pobre de Jin, a mí me dio un poco de penita ** (en realidad no, pero bueno) ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Constelación de Salamandra: **Si, al parecer las reglas no funcionan así XD ja ja Zuko si tiene complejo alfa, es bastante terco también ¿Pero qué mejor que un moreno para bajarle los humos? Ja ja XD y lo de Jin se me ocurrió mientras escribía, pobre XD trato de respetar mis horarios lo más que puedo, pero a veces se me hace un poco tarde XD ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Si, y supongo que me encanta demasiado el Jetko, por eso de vez en cuando subo algún one-shot o algo así XD (En un rato publicare dos) Cazando a mi vampiro con suerte y tal vez haga otro capítulo para la semana que viene, quedaron muchas dudas je je XD y ahora publique una nueva historia llamada "Eterno Prisionero del fuego" que también es un Jetko, aunque es un ligero AU porque Jet sigue vivo y prisionero XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Conquistando a mi omega.**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**La cita**

**.**

Zuko se cambió de ropa a otra normal, no se iba aponer algo distinto porque definitivamente eso no le importaba. Solo iba a ser una cena nada más y punto. Y _definitivamente _no había intentado arreglarse el cabello, y _definitivamente _si lo hiso no paro cuando su tío le recordó que le quedaba mejor su cabello como era, ni _tampoco _no se neutralizo por completo por él, no, definitivamente todo lo que no fuera normal y diera a entender que estaba interesado en la cita era mera coincidencia.

-¿Sabes que a veces una cita no es solo igual a una cena? Puede llevarte a otro lado como lo hiso Jin… y por cierto, es mejor que no menciones tu cita con ella porque un alfa mientras corteja un omega suele quitar la competencia de formas violentas y bipolares- comento Iroh mientras su sobrino trataba de mantenerse ocupado.

-No me está ligando- dijo haciendo una mueca, tratando de verse molesto. Iroh sonrió divertido mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Lo está haciendo, créeme… aunque ponga excusas- dijo con una ligera sonrisa –Siempre encuentra la forma de verte aun cuando yo trato de evitarlo- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Zuko lo miro sorprendido e iba decir algo pero los toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Al abrirla se encontró con el moreno que iba normal, incluso con su insufrible ramita.

-Ese pasto pudo haberlo meado un perro antes de que te lo pusieras en la boca Jet- dijo frunciendo el ceño el príncipe. Mas el moreno solo rio divertido y levanto una ceja.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa engreída que hiso resoplar y cruzarse de brazos al otro.

-Lo traes temprano ¿ok? Porque si no te quemo a ti junto a tu pergamino- dijo Iroh mirando al joven algo seriamente. Zuko alzo una ceja confundido y luego resoplo.

-Claro que si Mushi… lo traigo antes de las doce- dijo el alfa divertido, pero no sorprendido por el ataque del mayor, un alfa cuidaba de sus cachorros siempre de cualquiera y como Ozai no había tomado el puesto como alfa padre cuidador seguramente lo había hecho él que era su tío.

Ambos salieron y Zuko se cruzó de brazos sin querer hablar mucho con el alfa, él no iba a caer en las redes del otro joven y esa era la decisión final.

-Ven- lo guio el moreno sin querer incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba, Zuko solo asintió y lo siguió. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a un restaurante, uno de los meseros ya tenía reservada una mesa y los llevo hacia allí, al llegar ambos se sentaron y ordenaron algo para comer.

-¿Luego de esto vamos a casa?- pregunto Zuko mientras comía tratando de aparentar normalidad y aburrimiento.

-No, vamos a otro lugar y luego podemos ir a tu casa si quieres- dijo con una sonrisa algo coqueta. Zuko rodo los ojos mientras resoplaba.

-No quiero pasar ni un segundo más a tu lado de lo que deba Jet- dijo sin mirarlo y mirando hacia su plato. El moreno sonrió y tomo su mano llevándosela cerca de su rostro y sintiendo su aroma sutilmente haciendo que el maestro fuego se ruborizara y retirara su mano.

-¿Por qué…

-Hueles a omega- murmuro sonriendo el alfa, Zuko rodo los ojos.

-Lo soy Jet, no sé porque te sorprende- dijo con tono burlón pero bajo.

-Siempre utilizas el jabón neutralizador- murmuro también bajo como para que nadie más que Zuko lo escuchara –Siempre estas ocultando tu biología y esta vez no- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El príncipe aparto la mirada mientras un leve rubor le invadía las mejillas y trato de pensar en alguna excusa rápido.

-Fue un día ocupado, cuando menos lo espere ya eran las ocho y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo otra vez para mantener el aroma neutro- dijo sin mirarlo. Jet sonrió y tomo su mano de nuevo.

-Suéltame- susurro sin demasiadas ganas el maestro fuego, Jet negó con la cabeza y luego lo hiso.

-Hueles a miel, a ambiente cálido, a hogar- murmuro sonriendo, el omega rio divertido.

-El hogar no tiene un aroma Jet- dijo un poco más relajado que cuando comenzaron la velada.

-Si lo tiene, aunque cada hogar tiene aromas distintos- explico el alfa mientras seguía comiendo –También hueles a bosques vírgenes- susurro lo último. Zuko rodo lo ojos ante eso.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Qué te hace creer que alguna vez me deje dominar por un alfa? Fui criado como tal, por lo tanto perder la dominación hace que entre… en pánico o algo así, odio hacerlo- dijo mientras seguía comiendo, Jet lo miro de reojo y sonrió.

Luego de la cena ambos salieron y Jet lo guio hacia un lugar apartado, era una plaza hermosa, tenía pasto y una laguna se encontraba en el medio. Ambos se sentaron cerca de esta y Zuko no pudo evitar recordar cuando les daba alimento a las tortugas pato con su madre.

-Cuando vine por primera me gustó mucho este sitio- hablo el libertador mientras miraba hacia la laguna –Lilith dice que es símbolo de esperanza, aunque aún no sé porque- medio sonrió.

-No deberías estar interesado en mi- murmuro al fin el omega mirando el agua.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso el moreno mientras sacaba de un bolsillo una nueva ramita, Zuko resoplo molesto al verla.

-Soy un maestro fuego y príncipe de esa nación ¿No fue por esa razón por la cual me atacaste esa noche? Que sea omega no cambia nada, nada- dijo tratando de sonar frio, pero realmente tenía curiosidad porque seguía insistiendo mientras sabía todo eso. Jet sonrió y lo miro con sus ojos marrones.

-Sé que lo eres Lee… digo, Zuko- se corrigió –Y sé también que es extraño, pero parecemos estar en un miso lado. La guerra nos ha hecho daño y a ti también aunque seas el príncipe de esa nación- dijo sin cortar el contacto visual. Zuko trago pesadamente.

-¿Qué te hace creer que lo ha hecho?- trato de contradecirlo mientras fruncía los labios. El moreno acerco su mano al rostro del príncipe y este no la aparto, Jet acaricio con cuidado y ligeramente la cicatriz haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? ¿Por qué no estás en el palacio? ¿Qué te obliga estar aquí afuera y no en tu nación?- pregunto mirándolo, Zuko bajo la mirada.

-Eso no te importa- dijo haciendo puños con las manos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Los maestros fuegos me quitaron a mi familia- hablo Jet mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la laguna –Todo, mi pueblo, mi familia… y yo solo era un niño, recuerdo que todo estaba en llamas y como veía desmoronarse todo lo que amaba- Jet cerro los ojos momentáneamente –Me obsesione en acabar con los soldados del fuego… y así cree mi grupo de libertadores, aunque varias veces solo atacábamos a los verdaderamente malos hubo veces que estuve- el moreno bajo la mirada –que estuve a punto de asesinar a gente inocente solo por ser de esa nación-

Zuko lo miro sorprendido y fijo su mirada en él, el alfa en cambio no le devolvía la mirada. El príncipe suspiro y apretó los labios antes de decidirse hablar.

Y le conto, le conto como su padre lo había marcado por el resto de su vida, como lo condeno a una vida buscando al avatar para poder volver, como había perdido a su madre. Como la guerra también le había arrebatado a su primo Lu ten y como él y su hermana se odiaban.

-Hay personas que no son culpables por lo que está pasando en el mundo Zuko- dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el príncipe suspiro permitiéndose disfrutar de esa caricia.

-Pase estos casi tres años buscando al avatar, mi tío siempre me acompaño. Pero supongo que estoy tratando de hacer una nueva vida o algo así- suspiro el príncipe apartándose un poco.

-Muchos vienen a Ba Sing Se para eso, tratando de olvidar su pasado, para tratar de empezar una nueva vida… igual que tú o yo- dijo tomando su mano, el omega se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

-Aun así podría irme en cualquier momento- dijo apartándose –Tal vez arrepentirme… e irme, dejar todo esto, tratar de conseguir lo que había deseado desde que me desterraron

-Lo sé- dijo normalmente el alfa mientras se volvía a acercar a él –Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, porque sé que aunque te vayas vas a volver- dijo volviendo a tomar su mano, Zuko negó con la cabeza suspirando pero al ver que el moreno no tenía intenciones de soltarlo se resignó.

-Podría no volver.

-Lo harás- dijo simplemente sonriendo

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Instinto

-Estoy prometido- hablo el joven príncipe mirando al alfa esperando su reacción.

-¿Con un alfa?- pregunto mirándolo peligrosamente mientras se acercaba, Zuko resoplo.

-Claro que no… una beta- dijo simplemente haciendo reír al moreno.

-Entonces no es problema- dijo divertido –Un omega y una beta no pueden tener descendencia- dijo como que si eso lo explicara todo, Zuko le iba a decir que eso no le importaba cuando Jet volvió a hablar –Lo que tú necesitas es un alfa- dijo acercándose a él con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Zuko rodo los ojos.

-Eso no me importa- dijo parándose nerviosamente –Ya es hora de volver y tienes que cumplir tu palabra, dame el pergamino- dijo mirándolo. Jet sonrió y también se paró.

-Solo una cosa antes- y el brillo travieso en su mirada hiso que el príncipe se confundiera. El alfa se acercó hacia él y apoyo una mano en su mejilla antes de robarle un beso.

**.**

**Bueno… ¿Qué pasa después? Je je XD**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag: **je je, yo diría posesivo XD ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar! :D

**Constelación de Salamandra: **ja ja Si, Zuko ya cayó, vamos a ver cuánto… y si matare a Jet mi respuesta sería no y la razón tiene dos nombres: Crys y Cris mis hermanas XD me llegan a linchar si lo hago (¿Qué tienen ella en los finales tristes? Ja ja ja XD) no tengo el corazón para herir mucho a Zuzu tampoco .-. La historia de ATLA sigue igual, pero imagínate a Jet en medio ja ja ja XD Ok, No, ya, ya veremos que hace Jet vivo (?) ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar! :D

**Por cierto, lamento no haber podido actualizar "Cazando a mi vampiro" aún sigo pensando un cuarto capítulo pero las ideas para one shot me distraen mucho XD**

**¡Nos vemos en una semana!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conquistando a mi omega**

**.**

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen…**_

_**.**_

**Rutina y decisión**

**.**

El alfa se separó de él con una bella sonrisa en la cara, Zuko aún no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión y del shock.

-Dame el pergamino- alcanzo a decir extendiendo la mano, Jet resoplo pero hiso lo indicado. Zuko lo abrió y se aseguró que fuera el que le había mostrado en la casa del té, sonriendo al notar que en efecto el moreno había cumplido su palabra. Levanto una ceja antes de hacerlo cenizas.

-Supongo que ya no nos debemos nada- dijo Jet mientras jugueteaba con su arma, Zuko se dio a vuelta a mirarlo ya que cuando había quemado el papel había quedado de espaldas al moreno y le pego un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Hey!- dijo bastante divertido pero sobándose un poco el brazo.

-Eso fue por besarme- dijo tratando de sonar molesto mientras desviaba su mirada –Me voy a casa- dijo antes de darse vuelta y empezar a retirarse del lugar. Jet levanto una ceja y lo siguió en silencio pero sonriendo, sabía que no debía enojar al omega si quería seguir teniendo acercamientos, pero molestar a Zuko era bastante divertido.

Ambos notaron que la compañía del otro era más agradable de lo esperable, aunque estaban en silencio no era uno incomodo, sino más bien reconfortante.

-Bueno… ¿aquí debería decir adiós, no?- dijo Jet mientras le sonreía, se encontraban en frente de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Zuko.

-Sí, vete- dijo sin mirarlo, el moreno solo sonrió y se le acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, haciendo ruborizar al príncipe.

-¡Adiós!- dijo mientras se alejaba con una bella sonrisa. Zuko resoplo y prefirió no responder el saludo para que no notara el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Iroh apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta, el príncipe se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia su habitación acostándose en la cama -¿Zuko?- insistió Iroh haciendo al omega gruñir mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada -¿Tan mal fue?- dijo de forma cariñosa mientras corría una silla y se sentaba cercano al joven.

-No- se escuchó la voz del maestro fuego más joven –y ese es el problema tío, que no fue tan malo- gruño algo abrumado. Debería sentirse molesto y furioso contra el alfa, pero le era imposible, igual que casi le era imposible aplacar la euforia que sentía en su interior.

Y odiaba sentirse así, estaba más enojado consigo mismo y su _bendita _biología, tratando de sentir un odio que se había esfumado. _En realidad ese odio se había esfumado hace tiempo, cuando dejaste de hacer escandalo con los regalos_ escucho la voz de su conciencia, haciendo que aumentara la presión sobre la almohada que le cubría la cara y dejara escapar un gruñido ahogado.

-Ya, deja eso, ocultarte bajo la almohada no va a cambiar las cosas sobrino- dijo divertido el alfa que ya se imaginaba que tenía de mal humor a su sobrino –Cuando te la quites Jet seguirá existiendo- dijo divertido mientras acariciaba un poco el cabello del más joven. Zuko ladeo la cabeza y se quitó el cojín del rostro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-Es desesperante- murmuro mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos –Y… y no lo entiendo… yo lo odio… pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso- _nunca estuviste seguro de odiarlo, mantener las apariencias no es lo mismo que la realidad_ se le ocurrió hablar de nuevo a su conciencia, haciendo resoplar al príncipe.

-¿Es difícil ser descortés y cortante con alguien que está tratando de conquistarte?- pregunto Iroh mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-No- dijo de manera cortante el príncipe –Lo difícil es ignorarlo cuando… cuando…- Zuko se calló sonrojándose levemente al notar lo que iba a decir. Pero no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Solo era por su biología, solo porque él era un omega y él un alfa, la atracción se debía solo a eso ¿verdad?

_Jamás te sentiste atraído a ningún alfa Zuko, no trates de excusarte con eso _ y ahí aparecía la maldita conciencia para restregarle las cosas a la cara, lo extraño era que muy raras veces sus propios pensamientos estaban de acuerdo con él mismo.

-Cuando te atrae ¿cierto?- Zuko gruño dándole la razón haciendo una mueca, haciendo reír a su tío –No lo puedo creer, la mayoría de las chicas siempre se han peleado por ti y tú…

-¡No es cierto!- salto el príncipe sentándose rápidamente -¡Jet no me gusta y punto! Además… yo no soy gay y asunto arreglado- dijo refunfuñando el de ojos ámbar mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda a su tío.

-Creo que eso de ser gay o no, no tiene validación sobrino- dijo divertido –Omegas y alfas, todos podrían clasificarse por bisexuales, ya que cuando están en celo ningún alfa se detiene a pensar si es mujer u hombre- dijo sabiamente.

-Ese es otro tema- gruño Zuko de mal humor.

-Yo jamás dije que te gustaba Jet, tu sacaste esa conclusión- sonrió

-…

-¿Qué paso en… su encuentro?- pregunto despacio -¿Le contaste lo de Mai?- dijo al recordar a la beta con la cual su sobrino estaba comprometido. Ante la mención del tema Zuko suspiro y se sentó más tranquilo mientras asentía.

-Si… y él dijo que no era problema porque era una beta- dijo rodando los ojos y acomodando la almohada ya más tranquilo –Y que yo necesito un alfa y bla bla bla- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Nunca amaste a Mai y lo sabes- dijo naturalmente el ex general suspirando –Y supongo que también te dijo que un omega y un beta no pueden tener hijos ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero realmente eso no importa demasiado- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto –No tengo honor, mi padre no me quiere en la casa ¿Cómo podría ser el heredero del trono así?- resoplo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero aun creo que debiste ser sincero con Mai, recuerda que ella no sabe que eres un omega

-Realmente lo que ella sepa o no en estos momentos no me importa, Jet me va a seguir molestando hasta que se canse- dijo cortante. Hablar de la pelinegra ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza*

-Creo que lo mejor será que descanses- le dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba una vez más su cabello –Ve a bañarte y luego te acuestas, te relajara- aconsejo.

El omega asintió mientras se paraba, la verdad necesitaba calmarse y ordenar todos sus pensamientos en paz, Jet prácticamente había llegado a romper la delicada paz que tenía en su interior, puesto a que parecía que la forma con la cual la criaron y su verdadera biología estaban en una lucha constante.

-Eres imposible Jet- dijo suspirando mientras dejaba que la tibia y pacifica sensación del agua lo relajara, todo era demasiado nuevo para él. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ello y mucho menos con sentimientos que se alojaban en su interior sin si quiera desearlo.

.

-¿Soñaste conmigo?- pregunto de manera arrogante el moreno mientras Zuko trataba de anotar el pedido. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la cita y habían preferido no tocar el tema del beso, era como un silencioso pacto donde nadie decía nada si el otro no lo hacía.

-No suelo tener pesadillas- dijo burlón, se había hecho casi una rutina diaria las frases del libertador y las respuestas cortantes del príncipe, encontrándose siempre a la misma hora en la casa de té.

-Entonces soñaste conmigo- dijo sonriendo divertido, haciendo rodar los ojos al maestro fuego. Era una rutina diaria, pero ambos debían aceptar que realmente era agradable.

-Para nada- dijo normalmente mientras se iba a traer el pedido.

-Yo sé que mientes- dijo Jet bastante divertido haciendo gruñir al príncipe.

-Arrogante- murmuro por lo bajo con una ligera sonrisa.

Alzo la voz para pedirlo, pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta maestra agua que salió corriendo luego de verlo. Pero Katara no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jet que estaba también ahí.

Al volver dejándole el pedido suspiro, aunque todo esto era agradable aun lo incomodaba un poco que alguien que sabía quién era lo viera haciendo algo tan _común _como es atender en una casa de té.

La segunda vez en el día que Jet volvió fue en la tarde, cuando ya estaban por cerrar

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?- dijo coqueto el moreno mientras pagaba y se paraba, ya casi nadie estaba en el salón de té. Zuko rodo los ojos.

-Sí, estar lejos de ti- dijo de forma irónica mientras levantaba las tazas, Jet iba a decir algo más cuando un mensajero se acercó a Iroh y le dio un mensaje.

-¡O!

-¿Qué paso tío?

-Nos han evitado servir té al rey Tierra

-Qué bueno tío.

-¿Irán al palacio?- pregunto Jet mientras se les acercaba.

-Al parecer si- le sonrió Zuko mientras Iroh iba a la cocina a buscar el té para llevar –Creo que se lo merece después de todo- dijo mientras seguía barriendo. El moreno también sonrió mientras se acercaba al maestro fuego por detrás y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, el príncipe medio sonrió ante eso mientras seguía barriendo.

-Entonces solo te podría decir hasta otro día- dijo mientras se separaba de él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. No se habían dado cuenta, pero esos acercamientos parecían cada vez más normales para los dos jóvenes.

Iroh medio sonrió al ver la escena, desde la cita había visto a su sobrino bajar un poco la guardia con el moreno y este parecía acercársele con pasos pequeños, cambiando pequeñas cosas y de a poco, causando esto sin si quiera darse cuenta. Pero sabía que Zuko estaba un poco asustado por el giro que habían dado las cosas y temía que un día de estos tome una mala decisión tan solo porque querer huir de sus sentimientos.

-Supongo que si- dijo normalmente el maestro fuego mientras veía salir a su tío.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo cariñosamente Iroh para luego fijar su vista en Jet -¿Sigues aquí?- dijo asombrado -¿nos acompañaras?- dijo curioso esta vez.

Jet negó con la cabeza bastante divertido.

-Me encantaría, pero no- dijo retrocediendo –Los veo cuando vuelvan- dijo sonriendo, ambos maestros fuego asintieron.

-Adiós Jet- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero el moreno sonrió tomando su mano y atrayéndolo hacia él robándole un beso bastante corto, haciendo rodar los ojos al príncipe -¿Quieres dejar de molestarme?- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se separaba un poco de él, Iroh los miro divertido.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Nos vemos pronto!- dijo yéndose rápidamente para evitar cualquier golpe por parte de Zuko, dejando al príncipe con fuertes sentimientos enredados y bastante confundido. Iroh le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, volveremos pronto- dijo mientras ambos salían.

Que equivocado estaba, porque esa misma tarde Azula los esperaba en el palacio emboscándolos, para después darle la posibilidad a su hermano de seguirla y ayudarla, haciéndole creer que realmente lo necesitaba.

Zuko no medito mucho la respuesta, sentía esos fuertes sentimientos encontrados, pero como lo criaron había hecho mella profundamente en él. Un príncipe como él no se dejaba dominar por un alfa y esta era la forma perfecta de alejarse de aquel que hacía despertar estos sentimientos. Y también, por fin, demostrarle a su padre que omega o no era un digno heredero.

Luego de aceptar, no se sintió tan seguro de que todo fuera tan perfecto como imaginaba.

Y sinceramente, no lo fue.

.

**Waaa! Zuko tomo una medida extrema y como en la serie se fue con hermana :/ supongo que habrá pequeñas cosas que cambiaran, pero no tantas :( ¿Esos dos terminaran juntos? Eso y más lo sabremos en… los dos capítulos que quedan .-.**

***En lo personal odio a Mai :/ ni pregunten porque… pero creo que no es la mejor para Zuko, para eso está Jet ja ja y estoy haciendo berrinche por el Zutara, dios apenas soporte que en la serie Zuko se quedara con Mai, no hubiera soportado que se quedara con Katara! Es que ella es la chica del avatar :/ y está bien con Aang! Arrggg.**

**Ya, perdón por mi berrinche, no me gusta el Zutara pero respeto mucho a los que si, necesitaba desahogarme! Perdón de nuevo, ignórenlo.**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag**

**¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! y perdon por el berrinche XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Conquistando a mi omega**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen…**

**.**

**Y la vida sigue**

**.**

Dejar Ba Sing Se fue más difícil de lo que imagino, luego de unirse a Azula no sabía muy bien si quería seguir e ir con su padre… realmente, quería quedarse.

.

Mientras Zuko y Azula luchaban contra el equipo avatar, en otro lado de la ciudad la morena de la florería llegaba corriendo hacia la posada donde vivían los libertadores.

-¡Jet!- había gritado la niña mientras entraba, su rostro mostraba terror

-¡Lilith! ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto el moreno levantándose.

-Hay que irnos- dijo seriamente, claro que los tres la miraron sin entender -¡Ustedes son Los libertadores! ¡Si… si los encuentras podrían hacerles cualquier cosa!- grito asustada.

-Ba sing se es segura- aseguro la mujer del grupo.

-No lo es, los rumores hablan que la princesa Azula está aquí y los Dai li están de su lado… tenemos que irnos- dijo la niña mirándolos asustada.

-Genial- hablo Longshot –Ya llego tu cuñada Jet- dijo sarcásticamente mientras resoplaba, Jet lo miro de mala manera antes de hacer una mueca.

-Ella no lastimara a su hermano Jet…- hablo esta vez Smellerbee mirando directamente a los ojos marrones del líder libertador –Debemos irnos… podremos volver cuando esto acabe

-No somos ningunos cobardes- dijo molesto el moreno mientras fruncía el ceño y se quitaba el trigo de la boca mirando hacia la ventana molesto.

-Lo sé- hablo muy segura la niña –Algo me dice que quedaremos muy mal parados Jet, solo somos cuatro… Debemos irnos- Jet la miro interrogante y su rostro mostraba cierta confusión, como que si se librara una batalla en su interior. Al final miro a sus amigos y asintió.

-Vámonos… no creo que la princesa le haga nada a su hermano- pero realmente no se sentía seguro de eso, pero ahora necesitaba poner a sus chicos a salvo.

Jet sabía que esta naturalmente no era su forma de actuar, pero la última vez ese hombre lo había puesto en contra del equipo avatar y ¿Si lo hacía de nuevo y lastimaba a Zuko? No lo permitiría, era mejor para todos que él y su equipo estuvieran alejados, pasándose por muertos.

Además, Zuko seguramente tendría la posibilidad de volver a su palacio y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedírselo. Después de todo… ¿Qué cosa mejor podía ofrecerle él?

-Él estará bien- el murmullo de Lilith lo hiso mirarla, ya estaban bastante lejos de la ciudad y era de noche. El joven sonrió.

-Eso espero

.

El joven príncipe se sentía nervioso, no sabía a ciencia cierta si su padre lo perdonaría… y también si su tío lo haría.

Haberse reencontrado con Mai no había sido tan bueno como esperaba, cuando se comprometieron era tan solo un niño y sabía demasiado bien que su corazón no le pertenecía a ella. Pero si se iba quedar en el palacio debía mantener su máscara, la apariencia.

Realmente le hubiera gustado encontrarse con Jet una vez más, pero parecía que al moreno se lo había tragado la tierra.

-_Enmendaste tu error hijo mío - _Zuko miro sorprendido a su padre, se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras él hablaba –_bienvenido a casa- _

_._

-_Destruiste al avatar_

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-_Azula me conto…_

Zuko se sorprendió de que su hermana le haya dado el crédito, Azula no hacía nada sin tener un plan atrás ¿Qué habría planeado ahora esa mujer? Y realmente no pudo esperar para obtener respuestas. Se sorprendió cuando sus pensamientos se fueron alejando del asunto hacia cierta persona, el príncipe suspiro tratando de prestar atención.

.

_Ambos estaban hablando, el moreno estiro su mano y acaricio su mejilla antes de levantarse y acercarse más al príncipe, Zuko tan solo le sonrió._

_Luego, todo se a su alrededor se volvió negro y se vio sumergido en una gran oscuridad._

_-Genial Zuko, te has vuelto un asesino maestro fuego como todos los demás- dijo el moreno mientras lo miraba con rencor. El príncipe lo miro sorprendido y no supo porque sintió una opresión en el pecho, bajo la mirada y la subió para tratar acercarse pero un sendero de llamas lo separaba del moreno –Te has vuelto igual a esos asesinos a los cual odio-_

_Y en esos ojos castaños no se podía ver el cariño con el cual alguna vez lo miro, solo dolor y rencor._

_-Jet…- murmuro mientras un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaban, un "lo siento" luchaba por salir pero no podía decir nada. El moreno lo miro por última vez desde el otro lado de las llamas antes de alejarse._

_De pronto simplemente no podía articular palabra y muchas cosas se le mezclaban, cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras respiraba errático._

_-Vuelve…- murmuro mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla._

_Pero como siempre, sus decisiones erróneas lo alejaban de lo que más amaba._

-¡Jet!- Zuko se despertó mientras respiraba de forma errática y una gota de sudor bajaba desde su frente. Se llevó la mano al pecho y trato de calmarse, había sido solo una pesadilla.

El joven ladeo la cabeza y suspiro, debía olvidar al libertador a como diera lugar.

.

-Si estamos escapando de la nación del fuego ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Long mientras miraba a los costados.

-Debemos camuflarnos, solo hay que conseguir ropa- dijo sonriente la niña, había dejado a su familia en la ciudad Tierra, pero quería creer que los soldados al ver que no había ningún maestro tierra los dejarían en paz.

-No tenemos dinero- hablo Smell

-Claro que no… hay esta nuestra ropa- dijo Jet señalando al lugar donde ponían a secar la ropa y al hombre dormido que se encontraba allí.

-¡Sí!- salto la morena -¡Vamos, vamos!- pero el joven le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Shhh Lilith, lo vas a despertar- susurro Jet con una ladeada sonrisa.

Vestidos como gente del fuego, el pequeño grupo estuvo bien camuflado, sin saber que en ese mismo pueblo está el avatar utilizando su misma técnica.

-Tal vez podamos saber algo de tu novio estando aquí- dijo Smell mientras sonreía.

-Cállate

.

-¡Quiten eso de ahí!- grito el príncipe mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego a los Lirios de fuego, haciendo que los sirvientes se acercaran para limpiarlo

-Lo lamentamos su majestad- dijo uno inclinándose.

-No quiero ver esas flores en ningún lado del palacio- dijo crudamente, el sirviente asintió ante los deseos de su señor.

Luego de deshacerse de las flores el príncipe se acostó bastante intranquilo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Con esas flores ese maldito alfa había empezado con su juego de conquistas, esas mismas que ahora no podía ver sin sentir que había traicionado al libertador, por el que supuestamente no sentía nada.

Y de nuevo, las pesadillas lo azotaron.

.

Zuko se sentía confundido, las veces que había ido a hablar con su tío solo lo habían puesto más furioso. Se sentía furioso con todo, con él mismo por sus estúpidos sentimientos. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que su decisión había estado bien.

_-Abandonaste las dos personas que más querías por una estúpida corona-_ la voz de su conciencia trataba de hacerlo ver eso, pero el terco príncipe prefería ignorar esa voz y enterrarla en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Estoy enojado conmigo mismo!- grito furioso mientras las llamas del fuego se elevaban por su enojo. Y se odiaba por no poder desaparecer ese sentimiento de culpa, de soledad y sentir que su posición como príncipe solo era decorativa, un cascaron sin nada dentro.

Y cuando compartió ese momento con Mai, no supo cómo sentirse al desear que en lugar de ella estuviera otra persona.

.

-¿Realmente crees que el avatar este muerto?- la morena pregunto al ver que Jet seguía despierto y mirando las resplandecientes estrellas.

-Es la única esperanza para el mundo- se limitó a responder el joven mientras suspiraba.

-Zuko estará bien- dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro –Si es el que conociste lo volverás a encontrar, porque sus caminos están entrelazados- dijo sonriendo

-Hablas como que si pudieras ver el futuro- dijo con burla

-Hablo de la manera que sea para levantarte el ánimo- dijo con cariño -¿Volveremos a Ba sing Se?- pregunto mirándolo interrogativa. Jet suspiro.

-Si esta guerra termina, si

-¿Y si no?

-No lo sé- la niña se quedó callada para luego suspirar y mirar hacia el horizonte.

.

Saber que su abuelo materno era el avatar solo lo había confundido más, tenía que volver a tomar una decisión y esperaba poder hacerlo bien.

Él era el punto neutro entre el bien y el mal, y ambos siempre trataban de dominarlo.

No podía permitirse más errores, ya no más.

.

-Era el hijo perfecto… pero ese no era yo- no pudo evitar expresar mientras miraba el retrato, sintiendo que ya había tomado una decisión y para bien o para mal iba a llevarla a cabo.

.

-El día del sol negro se acerca…- murmuro Lilith mientras leía un pergamino.

-¿En la capital?

-Si- el moreno asintió antes de mirar por la ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna información sobre el príncipe, pero no podía evitar desear que se encuentre bien.

-Es irónico ¿No?- dijo Jet negando con la cabeza, la niña lo miro –Siempre odie a la nación del fuego… y termine enamorado del príncipe de esa nación- resoplo negando con la cabeza.

La niña sonrió apenada mientras ponía una mano en el hombro

-Es que él puede devolverte lo que su nación te ha quitado

.

-Lo siento Mai- murmuro dejando el pergamino en su cama. Aunque esa disculpa no era solo porque se iba a ir dejándola, sino también por no poder devolverle ese amor que según ella profesaba, por no poder quererla como debería… por dejar que otra persona se apoderara de su corazón.

.

Haberse unido al equipo avatar fue una de sus mejores decisiones, se sentía mejor y de buen humor. Aun cuando pasaban pequeños contratiempos en su contra.

De a poco se fue ganando la confianza de todo el equipo, entrenando a Aang en el fuego-control.

Aun así sentía que lo extrañaba, bastante y realmente esperaba verlo alguna vez.

.

Cuando Soka le pregunto si había dejado algo cuando se unió a ellos, el príncipe respondió que sí, a su novia pero su mente le gritaba que había dejado a alguien más importante en Ba Sing Se y él lo sabía.

Había traicionado al libertador.

Y esa traición dolía más que haber dejado su nación.

.

No pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo al enterarse del _romance_ que al parecer tuvieron Jet y Katara. No pudo evitar ver a la beta que tenía al lado de reojo, sintiendo como su malhumor hacía presencia. Se sentía celoso, aunque jamás lo iba admitir.

Rodo un poco los ojos, a Jet lo habían hecho tan… mal. Ni siquiera respetaron su trigo, poniéndole un peinado muy lejano a la realidad, ni que estuviera tan malo.

.

-¿Entonces Jet murió?- pregunto con cierto temor al joven de la tribu de agua, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-En realidad… no estamos seguros- le respondió Soka. Zuko sintió una opresión en el pecho.

No, no, no… no podía ser cierto, él lo había conocido bien. Jet era un guerrero, alguien que no siendo un maestro control lograba defenderse demasiado bien.

El miedo que sentía en ese momento trato de disimularlo, aun cuando sentía un gran pesar por dentro.

¿Y si no se hubiera ido? ¿Acaso tanto se había equivocado como para cobrar la vida de _él?_

Claro que el príncipe ignoraba que la supuesta muerte del líder de los libertados, había pasado antes del ataque donde se había encontrado con Jet esa noche, la noche donde el libertador descubrió que era un omega.

.

-No sabía que estabas muerto- dijo Lilith negando con la cabeza y poniéndole una mano en el hombro bastante divertida a Jet, el cual solo resoplo y corrió la mano de su amiga de un manotazo –Ahora resulta que soy amiga de un fantasma- dijo tratando de no empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-Por favor- gruño. Jet y su grupo estaban viendo la obra, en uno de los asientos de adelante y del costado, por eso mismo no podían ver al equipo avatar que se encontraba también ahí.

-Te hacen tan…- murmuro Long antes de mirarse con una mueca con Smell.

-Lo sé, y Zuko tiene la cicatriz en el otro lado- resoplo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Y no tengo ninguna flor ¿Acaso están ciegos?- gruño por lo bajo.

-Es en serio me gustas desde la primera vez que me capturaste príncipe Zuko- dijo la actriz que representaba a Katara haciendo que el libertador mirara la escena incrédulo.

-Tú ex te está quitando a tu chico- dijo divertida Lilith.

-Ni lo creo- dijo Jet bastante orgulloso –Y si es cierto soy capaz de arrebatárselo a cualquier beta- dijo burlón mientras levantaba una ceja.

Y lo haría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, aunque tuviera que arrancarlo de los brazos de cualquier persona, sea quien sea.

Porque lejos o cerca, ese príncipe era su omega.

.

Pensando que no volvería a ver el libertador, Zuko se sintió seguro en hacerle esa promesa a Mai. Porque sin él ¿por quién la cambiaría? Se sentía mal por tratarla como plato de segunda mesa… pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Aun cuando sentía que ese dolor lo seguiría por siempre, quería poder salir adelante, como hiso siempre que perdió algo en la vida.

Por eso en el momento que en la casa de té su tío dijo esas palabras sintió que ya no podía seguir con algo tan falso como lo era su noviazgo con Mai.

-Jet ha estado viniendo aquí preguntando por ti-

.

**El siguiente es el último ** junto con el epilogo! ¿Cómo se reencontraran? ¿Qué le dirá Zuko a Mai?**

**Eso y algo más lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Soy pésima con el drama ¿se dieron cuenta? por eso la mayoría de mis historias son felices… XD**

**Gracias a:**

**Zag :D**


	9. Chapter 9: fin

**Conquistando a mi omega**

**.**

**Los personajes de ATLA no son de mi propiedad**

**.**

**Mai… ¡Me gusta un hombre!**

**.**

-Mai, debo hablar contigo- dijo el ahora señor del fuego mientras miraba a la pelinegra, la joven asintió seriamente, como sintiendo que era lo que se avecinaba.

Ambos salieron a caminar por la ciudad, al principio sumergidos en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Zuko no sabía por dónde empezar y Mai quería saber que era lo que ahora pasaba.

-Prometiste no volver a cortar conmigo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo de pronto la joven haciendo que ambos pararan, Zuko solo desvió la mirada suspirando.

-Lo se…- susurro –Ese es el problema Mai- dijo apenado mientras trataba de no mirarla a la cara. La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-Dime de una vez lo que pasa Zuko y que tiene que ver nuestra relación en esto- dijo enojada mientras lo miraba crudamente. El joven resoplo y la miro.

-Éramos tan solo niños cuando nos comprometimos- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar otra vez. Mai asintió y apretó un poco su brazo de donde estaba apoyada, dándole a entender que siguiera –Y estuve tres años exiliado… y deje de verte, jamás hiciste algún amago de querer ir conmigo o acompañarme y la vez que nos volvimos a ver me atrevo a decir que fue casualidad

-Pero empezamos a ser una pareja normal cuando volviste y lo sabes- dijo fríamente mientras miraba al frente, sus labios formaban una fina línea recta dando entender que estaba enojada –Luego tú me dejaste- dijo al ver que Zuko iba a excusarse seguramente. El ex príncipe negó con la cabeza despacio tratando de calmarse.

-Siempre desee que en vez de ti… hubiera otra persona- dijo seriamente y se preparó para lo que venía. Había soltado la noticia de golpe, pero era necesario parar con todo esto. La pelinegra se soltó de su brazo y ambos se miraron a los ojos, deteniéndose. Mai parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

-¿Quién es ella?- susurro fríamente mientras apretaba los labios y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ella?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿¡Es esa chica que encontramos en nuestra primera cita?!- estallo furiosa. Zuko la miro confundido, pero pronto supo que se refería a Jin.

-No, ella no es

-¿Entonces quién? ¡Zuko!- lo reprocho enojada y también algo dolida –Traicione a Azula por ti- le recordó mirándolo fieramente. Zuko suspiro.

-Y yo traicione a toda la nación por el avatar ¿Sabes? Y no somos más que amigos* Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho… pero por eso mismo no mereces que te mienta- dijo sinceramente. La pelinegra parecía estar a punto de sacar sus cuchillas y tirárselas.

-¿Quién es ella?- repitió pausadamente y entre dientes.

-Soy un omega

-¿Y?- dijo quitándole importancia.

-¿lo sabías?- dijo de pronto mirándola sorprendido, realmente pensaba que su _posición _era un secreto bastante bien guardado.

-Me lo dijeron cuando me comprometí contigo, todos se enterarían que eres un omega si te casaras con un alfa- dijo seriamente –Y si es porque crees que soy una beta…

-Mai- dijo nerviosamente e interrumpiéndola –Esto no tiene nada que ver si eres una beta o no

-¿Entonces porque? ¿¡Que otra mujer hay en tu vida?!- grito lo último.

-¡**Mai**!- dijo teniendo sus manos casi histérico –**Me gusta un hombre**- corto por lo sano

-¿Qué?- murmuro confundida dando un paso para atrás, soltándose de él –Pero tú no eres gay- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto, pero…

-¿Te dejaste llevar por los encantos de un alfa… masculino? ¡Zuko!- dijo levantando su mirada de nuevo hacia el señor del fuego. Zuko rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Eso creo

-¡Él no estuvo contigo todo este tiempo!- reprocho.

-Yo lo deje

-Como hiciste conmigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Y me niego a creer que te guste… un hombre- dijo lo último algo asqueada y negando con la cabeza bastante molesta. Zuko opto por esperar que se calmara para seguir hablando, mientras la pelinegra balbuceaba algo que no llegaba a entender.

-Zuko… ¿Te acostaste con él?- dijo de pronto la chica palideciendo y alejándose de él.

-¿¡Que?! ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo susurrando lo último bastante enfadado. Mai frunció más el ceño si eso era posible y resoplo.

-No lo sé, ya no te reconozco. Siempre actuaste como un alfa… y ahora ¿¡Simplemente aceptas que eres un omega?!- susurro enojada y también algo confundida. Zuko suspiro.

-Voy a serte sincero, siempre en mi vida he odiado ser un omega, pero eso no ha desaparecido lo que realmente soy. Soy un omega pero soy capaz de todo lo que hace un alfa, no debe avergonzarme ser lo que soy… porque igual que esta cicatriz, es algo con lo que puedo cargar toda mi vida o aceptarlo y hacerlo más ligero- dijo tranquilamente mientras la miraba. Mai hiso una mueca pero asintió lentamente.

-Es tu decisión… pero llevar un plebeyo y hombre como tu consorte al palacio, no todos estarán de acuerdo- dijo seriamente –Tu condición como omega quedaría expuesta y no habría marcha atrás- trato de hacerlo entender.

-Lo se

-¿Cómo estás seguro que él te corresponde?- dijo mirándolo fríamente, Zuko suspiro sin poder evitarlo, realmente no estaba seguro de lo que sentía verdaderamente el alfa hacia él.

-Eso es lo de menos Mai, pero no podemos mantener una relación donde… uno de nosotros pone más que el otro

-Peleamos por estar junto

-¿Peleamos?- Zuko trato de no oírse muy burlón –Mai, no hicimos ningún esfuerzo… Bueno, tratamos que funcionara pero no lo hiso, es mejor cortar por lo sano- dijo tratando de no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Me prometiste…

-Lo sé y fue mi error- se disculpó el joven gobernante –Creí… creí que podíamos hacerlo funcionar con el tiempo

-¿Y qué te hiso cambiar de opinión?- dijo fríamente, Zuko bajo la mirada.

-Creí que estaba muerto cuando te lo prometí- dijo sin querer mirarla.

-¿Tu tío te dijo que estaba vivo? ¿Qué lo vio en Ba Sing se?- la dama no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de enojo negando con la cabeza al ver que el joven asentía –Siempre supe que jamás le agrade- dijo haciendo que sus manos se cerraran en puños.

-Mi tío no tiene nada que ver- respondió algo enojado –Aunque él no estuviera vivo terminaríamos cortando Mai- dijo fríamente –No somos compatibles y… y puede que lo quiera más a él- dijo desviando la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. La pelinegra resoplo.

-Estás hablando como una maldita quinceañera enamorada- espeto enojada mientras hacía una mueca de asco –Eres odioso- dijo con desdén

-Tú odias todo- le recordó ya un poco molesto. Mai lo miro y se dio vuelta bastante ofendida, mas antes de alejarse demasiado lo miro por encima de su hombro.

-Esto no se termina aquí Zuko, un alfa hombre o mujer lucha por lo que piensa _suyo_- dijo venenosamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos en una clara amenaza. Zuko abrió la boca para contestar bastante ofendido cuando alguien más le gano.

-En eso tienes razón señorita- dijo bastante quitado de pena, la pelinegra al mirar hacia la voz se encontró con el moreno que ya tenía en sus manos las espadas gancho, frunciendo el ceño saco sus cuchillas agarrándolas en sus manos.

Zuko miro sorprendido a ambos y resoplo al ver que se miraban como que si fueran a empezar un duelo.

-¿Quieren dejar de dar un espectáculo?- resoplo el ex príncipe mientras rodaba los ojos y mirando de reojo al notar que había gente parándose a mirarlos.

-Vete- dijo fríamente Mai, Zuko levanto una ceja sorprendido pero pronto entendió que no se refería a él, al parecer estaba hablando con Jet.

-Él te pidió a ti que te vayas- respondió sagazmente el libertador mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Mai entendió que al parecer el alfa que hablaba Zuko era el que tenía en frente.

Ambos se miraron por largos minutos a los ojos bastante ofendidos, cada uno con sus armas en las manos para prevenir o dar un ataque. Zuko se sentía un poco incómodo estando en un lado sin ser participe en lo que parecía una lucha de miradas, donde parpadear sería perder la batalla o algo así.

Al final la pelinegra desvió la mirada y guardo sus cuchillas haciendo que Jet dejara de estar en posición de ataque, el moreno la miraba algo confundido. Mai se acercó apenas un paso e hiso una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a irse.

-Hasta luego Zuko- dijo normalmente antes de retirarse. Zuko sabía que la señal que ella había hecho era como diciendo "Entiendo que es tu lugar", era una manera de comunicarse entre los alfas, aun a Zuko lo sorprendía que la pelinegra fuera una de ellos cuando siempre todos la creyeron una beta (Demasiado reservada, demasiado callada)

Jet medio sonrió y guardo sus armas acercándose al ex príncipe. Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, no sabiendo exactamente por donde comenzar.

-Estás vivo- susurro al final el joven gobernante mientras le sonreía tímidamente. El alfa medio sonrió antes de acercarse a él y simplemente abrazarlo, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del omega mientras suspiraba. Zuko tardo unos segundos, pero correspondió el abrazo sonrojándose levemente.

Ambos sabían que cuando se separaron no llevaban más que una no-relación bastante extraña, pero parecían estar dispuestos a intentarlo.

-Entonces… ¿me darás la oportunidad?- pregunto el alfa mientras se separaba un poco dejándole algo de espacio al otro joven. Zuko medio sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, pero no me quedare aquí en esta ciudad mucho tiempo- sonrió levemente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Podre ir al palacio?

-el equipo avatar viene conmigo- dijo quitándole importancia, como que si estuviera hablando del clima. Jet sonrió negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Entonces es un buen momento para recordarles que casi muero por salvarlos- dijo bromeando. Zuko lo miro y sonrió levemente mientras iban hacia la casa de té otra vez.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- pregunto al fin el gobernante –Vi una obra en la Isla Ember y ahí mostraba que morías, aplastado por una piedra o algo así- Jet se paró de repente.

-¿Me hacían realmente feo y con un peinado que exageraba completamente el mío y haciéndole burla a mi trigo teniendo una flor?- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Vi la obra- dijo rodando los ojos. Zuko lo miro curioso.

-¿Cuándo?

-La primera vez que la dieron- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko lo miro sorprendido.

-Yo también la vi ahí ¿¡Estabas también en el teatro?!- dijo incrédulo y sintiéndose un poco patético, había creído que estaba muerto cuando estaban en el mismo lugar ¡Y sin darse cuenta!

-Al parecer si- dijo el libertador –Que extraño no haberte visto

-Estábamos arriba

-Con razón, nosotros estábamos abajo… ¿Y lo de Katara?- Zuko lo miro ofendido.

-Tu saliste con ella, no yo- dijo acusándolo mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Jet rio divertido y lo tomo de la mano acercándolo de vuelta a él.

-Eso es el pasado, como lo tuyo con Mai ¿No?- Zuko resoplo molesto, pero tuvo que darle la razón haciendo sonreír más al libertador –Y no morí, después de eso te encontré en tu casa y descubrí que eras un omega ¿Recuerdas? El golpe me dejo algunas cicatrices, pero nada más- dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, restándole también los tres días que prácticamente estuvo inconsciente.

-En ese momento realmente te creí muerto- suspiro algo apenado, Jet se le acerco dándole un beso bastante rápido.

-Si te tengo a ti en la tierra ¿para qué me quisiera ir?

**Epilogo.**

**Años después…**

-y así fue como conquiste a tu papi, que no pudo evitar caer bajo mis encantos y virtudes- contaba un orgulloso Jet mientras paseaba a una bebita en brazos de no más de seis meses. La nena rio divertida de lo que contaba su padre.

-Jet, por favor, ella no te entiende- se quejó Zuko mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Si lo hace!

-Además, yo no caí en tu trampa, tu caíste en la mía- dijo orgulloso el omega mientras le arrebataba a la niña, la cual alzo sus bracitos, tratando de tomar un mechón de pelo del mayor.

-Es lo mismo- rodo los ojos Jet mientras se acercaba a su familia y tomaba la manito de la pequeña, la cual era la mezcla perfecta de ambos padres –Y también así pude demostrarle a la odiosa de Mai que tu papi me pertenecía a mí y punto- la nena rio y aplaudió como que si entendiera.

-Jet…- reto el maestro fuego mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo bastante divertido el moreno –Y también aprendimos que no todos los omegas se pueden conquistar con la misma lista y que no importa lo que seas, todos somos iguales y podemos hacer las mismas cosas- dijo sabiamente.

-¿Cuántos años te costó aprenderte esas palabras Jet?- pregunto bastante burlón –Son demasiadas sabias para ti- dijo riendo levemente.

-¡Zuko!- se quejó el moreno –No en frente de la niña- dijo tapándole las orejas con sus manos, la niña palpaba las manos de su padre divertida.

-Ya no escuches a tu padre bebe- dijo divertido el gobernante mientras mecía un poco a su primogénita.

-¿Te voy a convencer de tener otro?- dijo coqueto Jet mientras rodeaba su cintura y le daba un inocente beso en los labios.

-No- dijo apartándolo divertido.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Con uno es suficiente- sonrió el maestro fuego volviéndole a entregar la niña a su padre.

Cuando Zuko se retiró de la sala, Jet acunó un poco más a su niña.

-Ya verás que lo convenceré de darte un hermanito- susurro, la nena rio divertida mientras aplaudía -¡Así es! Siempre cuento contigo princesa- dijo divertido mientras empezaba a seguir a su pareja hacia el comedor, ya era hora de cenar.

Tres años después, el príncipe Harry* nacía para más alegría de sus padres y su hermana mayor la princesa Sira*

Cuando el pequeño ya tenía seis años y su hermana nueve, estos curioseaban por todo el palacio y en uno de los cofres encontraron un pergamino bastante curioso

_Puntos verdaderos para conquistar a un omega difícil:_

_1- Empieza por las flores_

_2- Siguen los dulces_

_3- si para este punto el omega se tiró hacia tus brazos, definitivamente es un omega fácil. Pero si en vez de eso quemo las flores y trato de tirarte la caja de chocolates por la cabeza, entonces estas en un problema._

_4- Tarjetas, pero no dejes tu nombre, no es necesario, después de todo sabe que eres tú. Y si puedes sigue con las flores, esta vez solo de a una. Si aún no está entre tus brazos quiere decir que es un omega muy difícil._

_5- Si tu omega sale con otra persona hazle saber que lo sabes. Un Jacinto amarillo quiere decir "Celos" y ni siquiera debes decir una palabra._

_6-Si ese mismo día te enteras que él (o ella) es en realidad el príncipe de la nación que te robo todo en el pasado y que ahora es la nación con la cual están en guerra… ¡Sonríe! Encontraste una manera de chantajearlo. (Veras que olvidar el rencor es más fácil cuando hay algún sentimiento de por medio)_

_7-Chantajealo para que acepte cenar contigo._

_8- si has llegado a este punto y él aún no está entre tus brazos, estas perdido, tú fuiste el que caíste en las redes del omega y no al revés._

_9-Si se va… Espéralo, él volverá… _

_10- en la segunda oportunidad no falles, aunque en una relación hay problemas, lo bueno es salir de ellos. Si hay amor de por medio no hay nada que te detenga._

_Pd: Esto es solo valido para mí (Ósea Jet) y solo me sirve a mí con mi omega (Zuko) porque todos los omegas son distintos y no hay guía para llegar al corazón de nadie**_

_Firma Jet_

Ambos niños empezaron a reír.

**.**

***Siempre me imagino a Mai usando esa excusa y mi hermana me dijo "Y Zuko traiciono a toda su nación por el avatar y no son nada más que amigos" XD me reí con eso, por eso no pude evitar ponerlo.**

****Esta lista fue la que me inspiro para hacer el fic, la creo mi hermana mayor Crys y no pude evitar ponerla al final ja ja **

**Bueno, aunque al principio me hubiera encantado que cuando se encontraran pasara como una cualquier novela romántica (un bello beso o algo así) me decidí a que no, porque cuando Zuko se fue no tenían nada, solo una no-relación ja ja XD**

**Me siento bien de haber terminado mi primer fanfic de más de cuatro capitulo Jetko! …**

**Gracias todos los que leyeron y siguieron la historia.**

**Un saludo especial a: **

**ThefannishaUsui y Zag por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado el final :D**

**¡Saludos y muchas gracias! :D**


End file.
